


Bonsoir, c'est un film d'horreur...

by AndersAndrew



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Crack, Gore, Horror, Humor, Internalized Misogyny, Monsters, Scary Movies, Serial Killers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je suis un film d'horreur. Tu as déjà dû me voir, peu importe ton âge, parce que tout le monde veut me voir, parce que je suis terrifiant. Et tout le monde aime avoir peur. Et déteste ça en même temps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonsoir, c'est un film d'horreur...

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Bonsoir, c'est un film d'horreur...  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Nombre de mots : 528  
> Notes : C'est juste que ça va faire quelques jours que je n'avais rien écrit, à cause de mes contrôles, et j'étais en train de lancer un énième navet sur VLC (Dead souls), quand j'ai soudain eu l'idée d'écrire ce petit texte.  
> Tout à coup, je trouve qu'il y a une ressemblance avec une pub pour l'assurance maladie, je crois. il y avait une voix off qui disait "bonsoir, je suis une carie, et je vais bientôt m'installer dans la bouche de votre fille....", vous voyez de quoi je parle ? XD  
> Ahum.  
> J'ai retrouvé la dite pub : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nioBnre4nls

Bonsoir...

Reconnais-tu ma voix rauque et terrifiante ? Je suis un film d'horreur. Je suis là pour t'offrir la frayeur de ta vie.  
Comme tous les films, j'aime t'entendre pleurer. J'aime aussi l'odeur de sueur et d'urine que tu dégages lorsque je te fais sursauter. J'aime te faire gémir de terreur, les yeux cachés derrière tes doigts tremblants.

Pourtant, je ne suis pas très original ; j'aime les vieilles recettes qui marchent, celles qui m'assurent un succès phénoménal dans les salles obscurs et sur petits écrans. En général, j'ai un scénario bateau, qui tient sur un ticket de métro. Mais ce n'est pas pour mon histoire que l'on vient à ma rencontre.

Je m'acharne à montrer du sang, des entrailles, de la chair malmenée, maltraitée. C'est ce que beaucoup attendent de moi : du gore. J'achète un tueur en série au rabais, ou j'en crée un de toutes pièces en m'inspirant de mes meilleurs poulains – ah, mes adorables Jason, Leatherface, Michael Myers, Jigsaw, Ghostface, et j'en passe. Puis je les mets en scène pour qu'ils assassinent, qu'ils mutilent de façon spectaculaire, grandiloquente. Surtout les filles, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elles sont toujours si fragiles, alors que mes tueurs sanguinaires sont si forts. J'aime le contraste que cela produit. On me traite de misogyne, n'empêche tout le monde aime quand la fille un peu salope se fait punir, quand la nana hot en bikini se fait étriper, quand la pimbêche première de la classe se fait rabaisser son caquet à grands coups de haches. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis misogyne.

Ou alors, je sombre complètement dans le fantastique, et là, je peux libérer mes fantasmes les plus tordus, les plus sombres, les plus inavouables, mes pulsions les plus hallucinatoires. Démons, sujets d'expériences déjantées, vampires, poupées maudites, loups-garou, zombies, monstres marins, serpents géants, créatures difformes des bas-fonds, dinosaures féroces, cauchemars enfantins, esprits vengeurs, légendes urbaines...tout, j'ai tout fait.  
J'apprécie la créativité, tout en respectant les vieux classiques. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à manier les effets spéciaux les plus pointus, pourtant j'aime bien me laisser aller à mon aspect le plus kitsch. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Parfois, ça vient sans que je m'en rende compte, je déraille, je deviens tiré par les cheveux ; je m'éclate en somme.  
A cause de ça, on me dit souvent ridicule...néanmoins, on me le balance rarement en face. Les gens me critiquent dès que j'ai le dos tourné, cependant, devant moi, ils n'en mènent jamais bien large.

Tu frémis, tu as du mal à déglutir, et ton pouls cogne dans tes tempes comme un tambour ? C'est normal. Je suis un film d'horreur, et l'horreur est mon credo. Je suis là pour faire peur, effrayer petits et grands dans le noir, leurs rappelant qu'il y a toujours un moment où ils se retrouvent seuls, à la merci des angoisses que je distille dans leur imaginaire. Même si je suis idiot, absurde, vieillot, ou incroyable, je reste ancré dans le cerveau de ceux qui me regardent. J'attends mon heure, pour resurgir dans la mémoire et apporter un nouveau lot de frissons.

Je suis un film d'horreur.  
CRAIGNEZ-MOI !


End file.
